


Big Shirts on Little(r) People

by 138andcounting



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, So have fun, big shirts smol boy, but I did, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/138andcounting/pseuds/138andcounting
Summary: Inspired by a piece of art on Tumblr





	Big Shirts on Little(r) People

 fic-insipred art: [here](https://dazyx23.tumblr.com/post/169373055118/prompt-swap-first-time-going-tradigital-hah)

 

 

“Hey, Nico, can I borrow this shirt?” Nico poked his head out of his bathroom to look at Will. He had one Nico’s sweatshirts with a Day of The Dead skull on it, in his hands. It was the most colorful skull Nico had in his wardrobe.

“Uh, sure, if it’ll fit you.” Nico replied with a smirk. Nico wasn’t stupid, and he was well aware of the differences in their physiques, even with their similar heights, Will being a few inches taller was a bit more filed out than Nico, with his wiry--but strong--muscles.

“Cool, thanks.” Nico watched with a smug expression as Will pulled the sweater over his head, but the smirk fell into one of disbelief when Will pushed his arms through the sleeves and settled the waistband of the sweatshirt below the hem of his t-shirt.

“Wha- how?!” Nico sputtered, walking over swiftly to pat Will through the sweatshirt, checking for some sort of dark magic at play. Will chuckled and gently pushed Nico’s roaming hands off of him. He walked over to Nico’s full length mirror and checked himself out.

“Hey, maybe I could borrow more stuff, I don’t look half bad.” Will observed, completely oblivious to Nico’s astonishment.

No matter how curiously awed Nico was, he started to feel a bit better about himself.

“Hey, maybe I could borrows some of your clothes then, since mine seem to fit you pretty well.” Nico thought aloud. Will snorted a laugh and tried to cover it up and a couch, but the mischievous sparkle in his eye didn’t fool Nico.

“Sure, babe.” Nico clicked his tounge and frowned.

“Fine,” he said determined, “let’s go over to your cabin, nd let me try on some of your clothes.” Will was still smiling, but he nodded and followed Nico as he stormed out of his cabin towards Will’s.

It was the summer, so there weren’t any people in Will’s cabin, giivng the privacy for Nico’s little theory.

Nico pulled out Will’s shirt drawer, and searched through it for his favorite shirt of Will’s. It was a t-shirt from a souvenir shop they went to on one of their first vacations away from Camp Half Blood. It was blue and had a mountain range outline above the name of the city they were in.

When Nico found it happily in Will’s ‘most used’ pile, Nico shucked off his own shirt and puled Will’s on. He pushed his arms through the sleeves and pulled the hem down, then looked into a mirror with hope.

His hoped died quickly and Will chuckled good-heartedly as Nico sputtered and tried to bunch up the shirt to fit him.

“Bu- why?” he turned and glared saddened by his failed theory at Will, who was still smiling.

“Nico, babe, I don’t know if you knew this, but you have a tendency to buy and wear shirts that are like four time your real size.” Nico frowned and turned back to Will’s mirror.

“Really?” he felt Will’s warm, large arms embrace him warmly, and Will rested his chin over Nico’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but I think it’s cute. Plus,” Nico shivered as Will leaned down to Nico’s ear, letting his breath raise hairs on the back of Nico’s neck. “I think you look hot in my clothes.” Nico turned his head and gave Will a sweet kiss.

“Quit your sweet talking, Solace.” Will chuckled and kissed Nico’s neck.

“Not a chance, di’ Angelo.”

**Author's Note:**

> im here, and idk what im doing. sorry i've been gone (if anyone care lamo), school and life is hard y'all. hope u enjoyed 
> 
> P.s if you see anything super cringe then plz tell me
> 
> P.p.s i spelt real 'laer' and was impressed w/ myself soo, yeah


End file.
